<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is a soulmate? by skydivingwithoutaparachute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801740">What is a soulmate?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydivingwithoutaparachute/pseuds/skydivingwithoutaparachute'>skydivingwithoutaparachute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Johnlock, Basically any Johnlock you want, Brotherly Johnlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Johnlock, Sexual Johnlock, Soulmates, platonic johnlock - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:59:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydivingwithoutaparachute/pseuds/skydivingwithoutaparachute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief thought about soulmates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What is a soulmate?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>What is a soulmate?</strong>
</p>
<p>Sherlock Holmes did not believe in soulmates - the man didn't even believe in souls -, but there was something about Dr. John H. Watson. Something, that made his exceptional mind think, <em>"soulmate"</em>. It was the only word on his mind when he looked at his loyal companion and partner in crime.</p>
<p>Soulmates come in many sizes, shapes, species and relationships. Some you love as brothers, some you love as lovers, some you love as friends. Authors writing about sugar-coated romances will have you believe soulmates are only found in husbands and wives, but this is wildly incorrect. What Sherlock Holmes felt for Dr. Watson was a mystery even to the brilliant Mr. Holmes. It was definitely some sort of love, though. What kind of love depends entirely on one's interpretation.</p>
<p>Dr. Watson was mainly thought of as less brilliant than his partner, but Holmes had a very different view on the good doctor. It was true that he was often left confused, when Holmes made his genius deductions and solved crimes in his mind, but dear God above, Dr. Watson was brilliant indeed! Holmes' view on the matter was more along the lines of <em>"I will solve your crime, but Dr. Watson will save your life"</em>. In a world full of Watsons, a Holmes might have not been needed.</p>
<p>So, what kind of love is that? Does love really need a label, can it not just be love nevertheless? And what indeed is a soulmate? Sherlock Holmes would tell you, that his love has a label, and that label is For Watson. Love For Watson, that's all. And a soulmate is someone you don't connect with only on an Earthly level, but on a soul level. It is someone whom you can bare your soul to, show your absolute worst, and they will always be there to scold you.</p>
<p>Holmes' mind was racing. The thought of a soulmate had caught him in its web, and he only recovered, when glass shattered on the floor. He had been holding an Erlenmayer flask of a corrosive substance, that was now hissing on the carpet underneath his feet between shards of the flask. A quick <em>"oh no"</em> flashed in Holmes' mind, before there came a voice from the living room:</p>
<p>
  <strong>"HOLMES!"</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>